


【VJIN】哥哥恋人（end）

by TJIN054



Category: One Direction
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJIN054/pseuds/TJIN054





	【VJIN】哥哥恋人（end）

熟睡中的金硕珍是被欲望叫醒的

身体仿佛燃烧在熊熊烈火之中，浑身粘稠的感觉发出了不安的娇喘，双手抓不到方向的不停的摸索，入手的却是毛绒而柔软的触感。

金硕珍有些惊醒，猛地松开了手里的绒物却被人十指相和的压在了身体两侧，欲要挣扎的坐起身子，却发现此刻自己的敏感部位正在被某个湿润的东西舔弄着，灼热的快感穿过脊骨刺激着全身。

“泰——唔！”

甫要开口却被含着阴茎的喉咙猛地一吸，让金硕珍倒吸一口凉气，方才欲要挺起的腰身又无力的坠了回去，金泰亨略吐出口中膨胀的硬物，啧着水声伸舌在马眼处缓慢的舔舐一圈，吐出暧昧的气音

“哥你醒了。”

昏昏沉沉的金硕珍被快感折磨的酥麻难耐，伸出未被钳住的手按在泰亨的头上试图想把人给推开，却连续被几次拿捏有度的深喉逼得浑身瘫软失去力气，不由自主的泻出几声走了调的呻吟。

“怎么？哥哥对我不满意吗？”

火热的鼻息直直拍在金硕珍敏感的柱身上，玩弄着挺翘滴落的铃口轻轻吹了口气，酥麻的快感像电流般刺激的分身不停颤抖，一股温热的液体开始在腹内窜涌，让金硕珍有些慌了神

金泰亨观察着充血的性器和隆起的小腹，不禁嘴角扬起弧度，嘴里分泌出了更多唾液像欺负金硕珍一样又重新含了进去。

等一下…不行……！

重新进入的腔道比刚才更加湿润，金硕珍的感觉愈发的强烈起来，原来他不是想射他是快要尿了。

“啊、啊啊——不行…！泰亨……！！！”

被尿意和快感一同席卷而来，让金硕珍有些忍不住的哭喊起来，他用力抓着蓬松的头发想要将分身抽离出来，却被金泰亨含的死死的，只要他一挪动金泰亨就会更用力的吮吸

金硕珍快要疯了

他用力的扣着大腿绷紧着整个身子，哽咽着哭声拼命摇头

金泰亨笑了笑，像明白了什么似的，拽起金硕珍就往洗手间里去，紧贴着金硕珍的身体，手里把玩着金硕珍的硬物对准着坐便器

“哥应该坦诚一些呢？”

撩拨的话语钻进耳中，呼出的灼热气息也打在纤细的脖颈上，金硕珍以为他可以发泄了，却又被金泰亨的指尖生生堵住了铃口

“泰、泰亨！……！让我……”

让他尿这句话实在是太难启齿了，金硕珍羞红着脸颊支支吾吾的话也说不清，然而尿意带来的快感又让金硕珍眼里蓄满了泪水。

“嗯？让你什么？”金泰亨脸上布满着狡黠的笑意

金硕珍啜泣着浑身颤抖，原本被紧握住的硬物，现在却被堵着泌尿口开始不停地套弄，他快忍不住了，尿道已经被刺激的剧烈收缩，金泰亨拿捏好力道，用力一碾

稀里哗啦的水声和崩溃的泣音带有回响的充斥在空气中，金硕珍咬着手指，哭的声音都变了调。透明清澈的液体从被堵住的小穴里飞溅出来，分散成不同的水柱一股一股的泚的到处都是。

“泰亨…！唔嗯……！”

金硕珍哭的嗓子都哑了，嘴里胡乱的念叨着，细细的听来似乎是喊着金泰亨的名字崩溃地求饶。他知道金泰亨放不了他的

“哥不坦诚些就算了、现在还弄得浑身都是，”

说罢便捏着金硕珍的下巴，逼着他看向镜子里的自己，清秀好看的五官狼狈又带有些情欲，一副想要的样子写满了整张梨花带雨的面容

“说操我。”

“唔……”

金硕珍紧咬着牙关，他不想看到镜中淫乱成性的自己，逃避般的将视线从镜中躲闪，却对上了金泰亨埋在黑暗中的抬起的凛冽眼眸

“说，操我。”

意图过于明显，金泰亨眯起的眼神就像在盯着即将拆吃入腹的食物。金硕珍知道如果再不听话，一会儿可不是哭着求饶那么简单。

“唔…操…操我……”

金泰亨笑的很开心，亦假亦真的地像受害者的样子抱怨  
“原来哥这么淫荡，竟然想被自己的弟弟肏干呢？”

抵着发烫涨起的鼓包，若有若无的蹭着金硕珍的臀瓣，金硕珍的身子实在太过于敏感，即使现在被乱蹭一气也能热的浑身浴火

还未等金泰亨进行下一步的动作便被一个猛摔扔进了浴室，透明的立体玻璃正好像展示娃娃般将人关在橱窗里，虽然隔着一层玻璃，但是金泰亨炽热的眼神仿佛让金硕珍的羞耻更加强烈了些

“哥刚刚弄得到处都是，”

金硕珍自作聪明的读懂了他的意思，刚想打开花洒淋浴着整个身子，却被金泰亨猛的拍打玻璃吓得停止下来

“按我说的做才是好孩子。”

金硕珍学做乖巧的样子点了点头，却不知道自己即将跌入陷阱。

金泰亨咧着嘴角笑了起来，阴谋的眼神带着侵略般扫过整个身子，轻轻抿了下嘴唇不假思索的发出了命令

“用水吹到射，我再让你出来。”

进退两难的金硕珍只能像一只被垂吊的玩偶，拿起浴室里的花洒调好了温度便直直的往分身冲了起来，喷洒出的水花溅在嫩红的分身着实有了快感，但是他知道单单这样是无法轻易射精的。

左右不同捹动着花洒温度，一冷一热的触感给金硕珍带来了冰火两重天的极致快乐，他越发的兴奋起来，嘴里不停的流出胡乱的话语，充满淫欲的眼眸焦灼着望着外面的人。金泰亨挑动着嘴角，频频回味般观赏着一出好戏。

金硕珍快要到了，熟练的调动喷水的力度代替着被视线捆绑住的双手，一强一弱的从柱头喷洒到柱底，闭上眼睛意淫着金泰亨玩弄他硬物的样子

“唔！……！”

“嗯…泰亨…！…泰亨……！”

濒临着高潮的快感嘴里不停流出着心爱之人的名字

“啊啊——！要去了……要去了唔…！”

挺起着腰身，仰起着纤细后颈大口吞夺着身后的空气，变了调的喊叫分身射出一股浓稠的乳白色液体，高潮过后的余温继续刺激着金硕珍不停的痉挛，他还想要

金泰亨高兴坏了

人畜无害的纯净外表宛若清水出来的圣子，而此刻却扭动着腰身淫乱的样子像被色欲吞噬，金泰亨的下身涨的更疼了。

拽开了玻璃门，金硕珍浑身瘫软的跪坐在门口的金泰亨面前，尝食过禁果的圣子意犹未尽，渴望着更多，焦急的张开小手就开始解着金泰亨的腰带，轻轻的含下拉链，紫红色的粗大硬物也焦急般弹在了金硕珍的脸上。

“这么想得到奖励吗？哥哥”

金硕珍的淫乱已经彻底打散了全身，他耐不了性子

“呜呜…泰亨，泰亨……给我吃好不好……”

时不时的抬起头与金泰亨对视，撒娇的动听奶音响在金泰亨的耳边，热乎气喷在耳根子上，金泰亨没再忍耐，拽过头发就往自己的分身按了下去，金硕珍乖巧的伸出粉色的舌尖，打转的亲吻着金泰亨的铃口，学样儿般朝着前端吹了口气，让金泰亨舒服的皱紧了眉头

“操……”

金硕珍有点小得意，看着前端开始滴落下晶莹的水珠，贪婪的就着液体将整个硬物含了进去，想要一滴都不剩的全部吃掉，有紧有松的唆动的口腔，整个硬物像被包裹在温室里，不停的享受按摩。金硕珍觉得还不够，他尝试着将整个柱身含进喉咙里，从未感受过的异物感不停深入，干呕的感觉也涌了出来，喉头一紧将硬物吐了出来。

口交他其实根本不懂什么技巧，只是学做着金泰亨的样子还在金泰亨的身上。铃口的液珠滴落在喉咙里让金硕珍止不住的咳嗽，金泰亨浅笑了一下，未等金硕珍缓过来，便又被拽着将自己的分身怼了进去，这次是金泰亨掌握着节奏，挺动着腰身，一顶一顶的撞在金硕珍的口腔里，金硕珍的内壁太过于柔软，未等冲撞几下便射了出来。

硬物的壮硕让金硕珍的唇瓣无法含闭，喷射出的白色液体顺着嘴边流了出来，他大口的吞咽，腥臊的味道和浓稠的口感让金硕珍皱紧了眼眸，这并不好吃。

“乖，舔干净。”

强忍着难吃的口感，想象着吞咽浓稠的酸奶，伸出舌尖一点一点的全部勾进了嘴里。低眼望着金硕珍凌虐的样子，更加助长了金泰亨的欲望，方才射过的海绵体又充血般挺立起来，

缓缓的低下身将脸颊蹭到金硕珍的耳边，金硕珍的耳朵是最敏感的，轻轻的往里吹了热气又灵活的含住滴血的肉珠，带有低沉磁性的声线刺激着整个躯干

“还想要吗？”

“嗯……想…想要…”

“再求我一次，刚刚教你的。”

“操…操我……”

记忆仿佛被人从中间切断，等金硕珍再回过神的时候，自己已经浑身解数的瘫软在床上，胸口挺立的两颗殷红乳头，浅粉色的乳晕还依稀残留着几个泛红的牙印，两条细长的双腿被他掰到极致，露出潮湿又紧致的粉色花蕊。

伸出指尖触到自己的花芯，金硕珍像被惊醒似的猛地想要抽离，手脚并用的想要往后逃跑，却被控制住自己的男人握了大腿不由分地拉回原地。金泰亨灵活着半跪起来将上身钳了上去，顺势伸出挤满润滑油的手指又摸了进去

“不—不要……嗯啊……！”

伴着无力的抗拒，金泰亨只在穴口摩挲了一圈便径直的将一根手指探了进去，带着粘稠的液体之间在软绵紧热的穴道里不停翻搅揉弄，捅开层层紧缩的褶皱，他迫不及待的又探进去一根手指，搅动着发出噗呲噗呲的情欲水声

“哥还真是个小骗子。”金泰亨略显委屈的表情上带着一丝狡黠，“明明舒服的很却喊着不要，欲拒还迎么。”抽出手指将金硕珍整个翻转过来，沾染着情欲的呼吸声扫过金硕珍的耳边

吸住手指的后穴突然的被抽开让金硕珍空虚难忍，他巴不得金泰亨快点进来，双手摆开自己的臀瓣，将小穴直直的暴露在金泰亨的眼前，扭动着腰身不停的撒娇

“唔...泰亨....进，进来…”

“哥要我去哪儿？”金泰亨坏笑着，收缩跳动的后穴分泌出来更多的肠液，里面已经荡漾溢出了春水

“嗯...进来，哥哥要泰亨儿进.....啊——”

金泰亨抓住金硕珍的脚踝，一个拱腰便把整个分身挺了进去，刚刚进到一个头，就感到层层叠叠的肠肉吸裹着自己的性器，难以自抑的从喉咙里发出一声舒爽的叹息，“哥哥好紧，”

金硕珍羞的脸都要埋进枕头里，只进了一个头还远远不够“哈...你，你再动一动..嗯，再进一点……”金硕珍的呻吟声无疑是最好的催情药，金泰亨管不了那么多将整根推了进去。

金硕珍高高地昂起头，后穴的肿胀感异样又带着些许快感，两人交合的部位泥泞不堪，肉体碰撞的声音满室回荡，金泰亨卖力地不停的抽插起来，囊袋一下又一下地像打桩机一样拍打着细嫩的臀肉，激起一波波肉纹

这无尽的快感冲击着金硕珍的神经，爽的让他的脚趾都在不停的蜷缩，从未感受到的强烈快感让金硕珍快要窒息

“嗯…泰亨…慢…唔…慢点儿……”

被快感和肉欲折磨的金硕珍抖抖索索，眼角因灭顶的快感蜿蜒地落下泪来，金泰亨不遂他的意，刻意送腰又狠狠地抽插起来，床动的幅度随着愈加激烈的动作愈要崩塌般，闭着眼睛感受着金硕珍柔软的内壁，深进浅出的不停撞击

房间里的温度不断升温

金硕珍承受着快感感到有些脱力，他挪动的身子想要喘口气，但金泰亨并不允许这种事发生，且这种性事已经到达最兴奋的时刻，金硕珍若是想要往前爬动一步便被钳着腰身继续拖了回来，原本抽出一半的硬物再次狠狠的顶的更深，跨部和臀肉紧密结合，鼓胀跳动的性器在肉穴里大力的搅动，几乎摩擦出火花将两人燃烧殆尽。

几乎要被做到情迷意乱，金泰亨狠狠的钻撞几下，才将热液喷射在金硕珍的深处。


End file.
